


Sjekking over nett

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Norsk | Norwegian, Online Dating, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Porn Watching, Romance, Sex
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Bob sitter i stolen, jeg sitter i sofaen, bærbare pc-er i fanget. Jeg har trukket for gardinene for å få best mulig skjermkontrast. En smal, knallgul stripe sol slipper likevel gjennom. Den løper over bordet og over Bobs hårete legger.





	1. Tampen brenner

Sola steker ute, men vi sitter inne i halvmørket. Det er april og enda noen uker igjen til eksamen. Bob og jeg sitter på våre faste plasser i min 13 kvadrats studenthybel. Hyblene her er ordnet slik at to og to hybler deler bad og minikjøkken. Bobs hybel ligger over gangen, men vi er aldri der fordi naboen hans er en grisete tulling som spiller trance på max volum døgnet rundt. Naboen min er aldri hjemme, han drar på fjelltur etter fjelltur med de naturlig speeda kompisene sine. Det eneste jeg merker til ham er lukta av velbrukte fjellsko og sur sovepose når han en sjelden gang er innom etter reint klesskift.

Bob sitter i stolen, jeg sitter i sofaen, bærbare pc-er i fanget. Jeg har trukket for gardinene for å få best mulig skjermkontrast. En smal, knallgul stripe sol slipper likevel gjennom. Den løper over bordet og over Bobs hårete legger. Han er brun. En som ikke kjenner ham kunne fort karakterisere ham som en typisk sportsidiot. Og ja, han jogger regelmessig og løfter vekter, men han er ingen idiot. Han kan faktisk være sjokkerende smart noen ganger. Han studerer juss og jeg tar medier og kommunikasjon.

Bob vrir seg i stolen og retter på stellet for tiende gang på en halvtime. Han burde lese kommenterte lover og jeg burde skrive på oppgaven, men vi ender som vanlig opp på diverse tvilsomme nettsteder. Han er eksperten på lite politisk korrekte humorsider og jeg holder oversikt over de beste pornositene. Vi kommuniserer hovedsaklig over chatprogrammer når vi sitter sånn. Han puster tungt nå og jeg nyter synet av ham i bar overkropp, med øverste knapp åpen i den avklipte shortsen. Jeg har sendt ham lenke til en film jeg visste han kom til å like. Han har en greie for tynne jenter som blir rævpult av ekstra store staker.

Jeg flytter meg sidelengs i sofaen slik at jeg ser rett inn i shortsbeinet hans. Det lyse krøllete håret forsetter oppover beinet og jeg kan bare forestille meg hvordan rumpa hans ser ut. Over tastaturet buler gylfen og jeg kan se at kukhodet hans presser mot strikken i boxeren hans. Han stirrer plutselig rett på meg, så jeg fokuserer raskt på skjermen.

Jeg har ikke noe i mot damer, men jeg har ikke klart å tenke på andre siden jeg traff Bob. Han er dessverre blod-hetero. Jeg har friskt i minne den gangen jeg sendte ham en av de vittigere rævpulingsvideoene jeg har sett. Den begynner i perspektivet til ham som står for pulinga. Du ser nedover magen hans og ned på kuken der den forsvinner inn i en stram og meget velformet kvinnelig rumpe. Deretter skifter perspektivet sakte, i en sidelengs bue, mens fyren puler raskere og hardere. Til slutt ser du paret forfra og nedenfra og det ender med at det du trudde var ei jente viser seg å være en feminin gutt. Videoen slutter i det fyren bak spruter over ryggen hans og mot kamera.

Bob blei veldig engasjert av starten, før han blei så sinna at jeg trudde han skulle rive huet av meg. Siden den gang har jeg vært nøye med å gi ham et hint eller to når jeg sender lenker med tilsvarende innhold. Ikke det at Bob har så mye å være kry av. Han har sendt meg filmer med sjøpølsesex og tunfiskbading. Altså i betydningen mennesker som har sex med sjøpølser og naken brytekamp i tunfisksalat.

Bob setter fra seg den bærbare på bordet og strekker seg. Jeg følger med fra øyekroken.

“Den var’kke så verst, den der.” Han ser nedover seg selv og ler. Den grå bomullsboxeren har fått en mørk flekk der kukhodet hans ligger mot det stramme tøyet. “Jeg trenger en dusj.”

“Du vet hvor håndklærne ligger.”

“Jeg dusjer hjemme, så tar jeg med en frossenpizza hit når jeg er ferdig.” Oversatt: “Jeg har lyst på en lengre runk enn det jeg kan tillate meg i dusjen din og jeg regner med å være sulten når jeg er ferdig.”

“Greit. Vi sees.” Jeg blunker til ham i det han stikker ut døra. Endelig kan jeg dra ned buksa. Kuken min er veldig letta over endelig å slippe fri. Jeg drar fra gardinene og lar sollyset slikke over ballene mine mens jeg tenker på Bobs svette lår og det som er mellom dem.

Han er ikke mer homofob enn at han går naken rundt hjemme hos meg når det passer sånn, men jeg har enda ikke sett ham naken med ståkuk. Der går det ei slags grense. I det siste har jeg tenkt veldig mye på grensene hans og hvor langt jeg kan presse dem. Sjøl har jeg aldri vært naken sammen med ham annet enn i garderoben etter styrketreninga, rett og slett fordi fordi jeg alltid er mer eller mindre hard når jeg er sammen med ham.

“Martin?”

“Jeg er på dass. Bare sett pizzaen i, jeg har skrudd på ovnen.”

Jeg har også dusjet og sjekker raskt utseendet i speilet før jeg går ut. Jeg ser ganske bra ut selv om jeg kanskje er litt mer pinglete enn Bob. Det våte håret mitt drypper vanndråper nedover halsen og brystet. Jeg tester smilet igjen med brukbart resultat.

Jeg blir litt flau når jeg kommer inn på rommet og ser at Bob har tatt på seg t-skjorta. Jeg har tatt sjansen på bare boxer etter å ha runka to ganger. Vi rigger oss til i hvert vårt rede og surfer mens vi venter på at pizzaen skal bli ferdig.

“Hehehe. Du er på sjekker’n, ser jeg.” Jeg hever øyenbrynene talende mot Bob.

“Hæ?”

“Gå inn på “Universell kjærlighet”: studentforeningas sider, søk på “Blokk D”.

Tasting. Bob er stille mens han leser følgende: “Kåt mann søker j/o-kamerat. blokkd@gmail.com”

Blokk D er studentblokka vi bor i.

“Det er i hvertfall ikke meg.” Bob skakker på hodet og ser skeptisk på meg. “Hvorfor følger du med på sjekkesidene?”

“Jeg pleier å følge med så klart, gjør ikke du? Det er bedre enn reality-TV.”

“Næh, jeg trur ikke på å finne fitte over nett. Alle slags syke folk som legger ut annonser på sånne steder.”

“Pøh, det er alltid interessante greier der. Det hender jeg trur jeg vet hvem som skriver. Noen er litt sprekere enn de typiske: “Liker turer i skog og mark og et glass vin i ny og ne.”

“Mm, sikkert. Nå vet vi i allefall at vi risikerer å bli antastet på vaskerommet. Håper ikke det er han jævlig svære boleduden i tredje.”

Jeg fniser.

“Døh, er det deg som kødder eller?”

“Er du syk?”

Bob rynker bryna mens han tenker. “Jeg tipper på han lille redde i første. Han som alltid må sjekke om kysten er klar før han tømmer postkassa si.”

“Det trur’kke jeg. Han er alt for skvetten til å leite etter en jackoff-buddy over nett.”

“Jackoff-buddy?”

“Det er det det står i annonsen.”

“J/o-kamerat?”

“Jepp.”

“Du har alt for god peiling på det her.”

“Det er bare du som er ei jomfru på nett.”

“Mm. Og du er den sykeste stalkeren.”

“Ikke klag, du høster fruktene av mine oppofrelser.”

“Jeg blir skada for livet, mener du.”

“Sikkert. Når du en dag får deg en kjæreste kommer hun til å takke meg. Om noen år. Mange år. Hvis det i det hele tatt skjer.”

Bob overser meg og faller i staver igjen. “Han bolefyren er ganske svær.”

“Ja. Hva med han mattenerden ved siden av deg og grisen?”

“Skal vedde på at det er ham.”

“Skal vi finne det ut?” Jeg gliser til Bob. Hvis han sier nei, er ingen skade skjedd. Men hvis han sier ja… Jeg kan kjenne det nappe i kuken. Hvis Bob sier ja, betyr det at han i allefall er litt interessert. Jeg har lagt ned mye omtanke i den annonsa.

“Jeg tenker ikke melde meg til tjeneste, hvis det er det du tenker!”

“Nei, for faen! Jeg vil bare vite hvem jeg skal unngå i vaskekjelleren. Fyren har oppretta en egen e-postadresse for dette. Det kan vi også gjøre. Han får ikke vite hvem vi er hvis vi ikke forteller det.”

“Det her er jævlig barnslig.”

“Ja.”

Vi flirer begge to.  
  
  
Jeg komponerer svaret:

“From: medstudentb@hotmail.com  
To: blokkd@gmail.com  
Subject: j/o  
Er kanskje interessert, men vil vite hvem du er. Send meg et bilde eller fortell meg hvor jeg kan se deg. Nettsjekking er nytt for meg. Jeg er 22 år, 1.79, blond, greit utseende. Har kjæreste, men ønsker mer sex.  
Medstudent Blokk B”

Jeg forklarer Bob at jeg forsøker å virke gjennomsnittlig spiselig og ikke desperat. Bortsett fra det med fast kjæreste beskriver jeg stort sett meg selv, i håp om at det skal hjelpe Bob med å fokusere. Dessuten er det sikkert femti stykker i blokk B som svarer til beskrivelsen.

Til min store glede bruker Bob lang tid på å lette på ræva denne kvelden. Han er kanskje litt treg i avtrekkeren, men han bruker mye tid på å pønske ut mulige scenarier nå som han først har tent på ideen.

“Er det han boleduden kommer han til å sende et helt drøyt bilde av seg selv.”

“Er det mattenerden får vi et skolebilde.”

“Eller et helt perverst ett.”  
  
  
Det er så seint når Bob endelig går hjem at jeg må vente til neste dag med å skrive svaret. Lunsjpausen tar jeg på lesesalen mens jeg skriver. De nærmeste studentene skuler på meg der jeg fortærer de mikronukede osteskivene mine over tastaturet.

“From: blokkd@gmail.com  
To: medstudentb@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: j/o  
Jeg må vite at du er seriøs før jeg vil fortelle hvem jeg er. Hvorfor svarte du på meldinga fra meg? Er du homse eller hetero? Fortell meg noe som gjør at jeg kan tro at du er den du sier og ikke bare er ute etter å drite meg ut eller noe. Sorry at jeg er litt nærgående, men det fins mange syke folk. Jeg er bi, men ikke interessert i noe forhold.  
Blokk D”

Bob og jeg bruker faktisk to kvelder på å bli enige om et svar. Det er jeg som insisterer på at vi skal legge litt arbeid i det. Håpet er selvsagt at Bob virkelig skal leve seg inn i det vi skriver.

“From: medstudentb@hotmail.com  
To: blokkd@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: j/o  
Ja, jeg hadde en runkekompis før og savner den sosiale og uforpliktende sexen. Jeg er ikke homse, men ikke fanatisk heller. Vi pleide å runke sammen og av og til runka vi hverandre. Jeg vil ikke å oppsøke homsesteder siden jeg ikke er homo. Hvis du vil, kan vi avtale å sees på avstand uten å avsløre noen navn. Deretter kan vi mailes eller møtes på en chat om du heller vil det. Dessuten: hvordan kan jeg vite at ikke du er en syking sjøl?   
Medstudent Blokk B”

Bob foreslår en mye drøyere tekst, der “Medstudent Blokk B” framstår som fullstendig altetende, men jeg holder igjen. “Hvis han ville bli pult steinhardt hadde han aldri spurt etter en runkekompis. Vi vil ikke skremme ham bort heller?”

Siden Bob’s fantasi åpenbart allerede løper løpsk, slipper jeg en liten bombe etter brevet er vel avsendt. Jeg forteller at jeg faktisk har hatt en runkekompis.

“Hva faen?” Bob’s entusiasme angående svaret vi venter på, ser brått ut til å kjølne. Jeg lurer på om jeg skal prøve å bortforklare det igjen, men det vil bare virke påfallende, så jeg lar det være. Bob nevner ikke brevvekslingen igjen den kvelden.

Bob later fortsatt som ingenting neste dag og tar en bråkjekk tone. Han ber meg sjekke mailkontoen en rekke ganger i løpet av kvelden, men intet svar dukker opp. Jeg har utsatt å sende det som jeg trudde jeg hadde ferdig. Saken er at jeg ikke lenger vet hvor jeg vil med denne leken.


	2. Ustabil materie

Det er helg og vi drar på studentfest sammen. Jeg blir temmelig pussa og forteller “tilfeldigvis” at jeg har fått svaret vi venter på, men at jeg ikke ville åpne det aleine: “Vi er jo to om det her.” Bob blir såpass interessert at vi havner hjemme hos meg – som vanlig – når festen er over.

“From: blokkd@gmail.com  
To: medstudentb@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: j/o  
Jeg er kanskje en syking i den forstand at jeg liker selskap når jeg runker, men jeg er ikke farlig for andre enn meg selv Vi kan møtes i hovedkantina en dag du bestemmer. Jeg kan sette meg ved bordet nærmest døra til oppvasken; ingen setter seg der frivillig. Du ser selv om du vil komme bort eller ikke. Jeg har lagt ved bilde.   
Blokk D  
Vedlegg: Åpne/Lagre”

Jeg har klippet til et bilde jeg fant på nett, på en side for deling av hjemmelaget porno. Det viser underlivet til en mann som åpenbart holder kameraet selv. Likevel er det ganske fint. Lyset kommer hovedsakelig fra et vindu og kuken hans tar seg godt ut i silhuett mot den nøytrale veggen bak. Den er sikkert en tomme lengre enn min og tilsvarende mye tykkere.

Bob blir sittende og pimpe øl en stund. Til slutt har han tydeligvis motet seg nok opp til å spørre meg om mine erfaringer. Jeg svarer imøtekommende og lar Bob styre utviklinga, men passer på at han får mer og mer øl og holder samtalen i gang. Jeg vet at sjansen til å overbevise Bob om kameratsexens fordeler ikke nødvendigvis byr seg igjen. Bob slokner til slutt på sofaen uten at det blir noe mer enn prat. Det lengste han kommer er en innrømmelse av at hvis han skulle ha runka noen mann måtte det bli meg. Jeg er glad når han sovner.

Neste dag er Bob flau og prøver å bortforklare samtalen. Jeg sier at det ikke gjør noe og at jeg tar det som et kompliment. Dessuten er det Bob som er den homofobe av oss, jeg har allerede innrømmet at jeg ikke har så mye i mot sex med en mann. Bob svarer at jepp, homofob er ordet, og det blir med det.

I lunsjen på mandag spør jeg om vi skal svare blokkd@gmail.com. Bob sier at det ikke er så farlig.

“Kommer du over allikevel?”

“Nei.”

“Tulling.”

“Innbilske psyko.”

“Du kommer til å savne mitt raffinerte og perverse utvalg nettporno.”

“Det trur jeg faenmeg du har rett i.”

Bob kommer over og det er nesten som før. Jeg merker likevel at det er noe som gjærer og jeg vet ikke om jeg er glad for eller angrer på stuntet mitt. Jeg lar være å sende Bob porno i det hele tatt, i håp om at han skal begynne å slappe av igjen. Svart samvittighet går utover humøret mitt også.

“Hvor blir det av pornoen?”

“Hm?”

“Pornoen! Du pleier å pepre meg med de mest usannsynlige greier.”

“Å det.” Jeg legger ned sida jeg kikker på med et stikk av skyldfølelse. Selv om Bob ikke kan se skjermen vil jeg ikke ha akkurat den sida åpen når jeg snakker med ham. “Jeg tenkte… Jeg ville ikke gjøre deg… uttafor.”

“Uttafor?”

“Ja, du vet.”

“Hva? Hvor lenge har vi kjent hverandre nå? To år? Jeg trur jeg har vært mer hos deg enn på min egen hybel. Du har hatt rikelig tid til å legge an på meg, så jeg kan ikke si jeg er direkte svett.”

Du skulle bare visst, tenker jeg, og sender over et knippe typiske cheerleadere, alle med grønnsaker i diverse kroppsåpninger. Etter en stund kommer det fra Bob: “Send meg det du sitter og ser på nå.”

Ups. Jeg har igjen åpnet sida jeg gjemte, og nøler.

“Kom igjen!”

Jeg blar raskt frem til en site med lett bondage og Betty Paige-inspirerte saker og sender over.

Bob spretter brått opp fra stolen han sitter i og over i sofaen så han blir sittende inntil meg. Jeg rekker så vidt å åpne nettsidene til ei riksavis før han lander. Bob ser på meg og snøfter. Han lener seg fram og trykker ctrl+backspace. Jeg rødmer når sida ruller opp foran oss. Bare kuker, rumper, sæd og glinsende muskler så langt øyet rekker.

“Vis meg mer.”

Jeg trur først ikke jeg hører riktig. “Hæ?”

“Jeg vil vite hva greia er. Hva du ser etter.”

Jeg ruller nedover. Peker på et bilde. Kremter. “Jeg liker det og det.” Det går trått å få stemmen i gang.

“Få se det du har lastet ned.”

Jeg blir kaldsvett, men åpner mappa. Setter på visning i fullskjerm. Klikker fra bilde til bilde en stund. Jeg klikker fort videre når det kommer bilder som minner meg om Bob.

“Gå tilbake.”

Jeg adlyder. Bob kikker en stund på bildet. “Det kunne nesten vært meg.” Han ser på meg. “Du har bilder av folk som ligner på meg, men du har aldri lagt an på meg. Hva er det jeg gjør feil?”

Sa jeg at jeg frøys? Nå er jeg varm. Veldig varm. “Det er ingenting i veien med deg. Jeg bare trudde… Du fremstår ikke akkurat som…”

“Ville du lagt an på meg hvis jeg gjorde det?”

“Vet ikke. Det har kanskje vært et par ganger…”

“I helga?”

“Nei. Sjøl om du virket nysgjerrig på ting og tang, ville jeg ikke sette vennskapet vårt i fare på den måten.”

“Har du svart på kontaktannonsen?”

“Nei.”

“Har du vurdert å møte ham aleine?”

“Nei. Absolutt ikke.”

“Jeg kunne kanskje tenke meg å prøve.”

“ _Hæ?_ Med Blokk D-duden?”

“Nei, med deg, din dust!”

Jeg lener meg fram og støtter hodet i hendene. “Det er nok et par ting du bør vite først.” Jeg harker igjen og ender med å sette spytt i vranghalsen. Det får briste eller bære.

“Javel?”

“Jeg har likt deg siden vi møttes. Først var syntes jeg bare du var kul, men etterhvert har jeg begynt å lure på om det er noe mer. At jeg føler noe mer.” Jeg henger med hodet.

“Åh.” Bob ser vekk.

“Beklager. Jeg visste du ville få hetta.”

Bob svarer ikke. Han bare puster. Som om han flere ganger holder på å si noe, men tar seg i det.

Nå. Nå ødelegger jeg alt. Nå får jeg ham til å gå. Jeg har ikke bare jugd for ham, fyren jeg er forelsket i, men driti ham ut på toppen: “Det er ikke alt heller. Det er jeg som er Blokk D-fyren. Jeg feiket annonsen for å se hvordan du ville reagere.”

Det er stille lenge.

Bob legger en arm om skuldra mi. “Din dritt.” Han rusker meg i håret. “Det er seint.” Han skal til å reise seg fra sofaen, men jeg holder ham igjen.

“Kommer jeg til å se deg igjen?”

“Har du noe i mot det?”

“Ikke tull.”

“Jeg trur ikke jeg er helt der at jeg har lyst til å kline med deg. Jeg må tenke litt mer på det. Men, hvem vet? Jeg liker deg, av en eller annen uforklarlig grunn, og jeg har ikke fått hetta ennå, har jeg vel?”

Jeg svarer ikke og vi reiser oss begge to. Bob tar den bærbare under armen og går mot døra. Jeg følger etter for å låse ham ut.

I det Bob tar i dørhåndtaket legger jeg hånda på armen hans. “Du…” Endelig klarer jeg å se ham inn i øynene.

“Helvete heller.” Bob snur seg til vi står ansikt til ansikt. Han legger den ledige hånda rundt rumpa mi og drar meg til seg, før han lager trutmunn. Jeg har litt lyst til å le rått og litt lyst til å grine, men velger i stedet å legge kinnet mitt mot kinnet hans.

Varmen og den sterke armen hans om livet får meg til å senke skuldrene. “Unnskyld.”

“Det er greit.”

“Du kan bli over.”

“Jeg vet ikke.”

“Jeg er bare redd for at…”

“At jeg skal ha glemt alt i morra? Det har jeg allerede prøvd, og det funka ikke.”

“Jeg har luftmadrass og sovepose. Jeg kan ligge på golvet.”

“Er du helt tett?”

“Nei, men…” Jeg har fått noen av Bobs hårstrå inn i munnen mens jeg snakker og må stoppe for å fiske dem ut.

“Hvor brei er luftmadrassen din?”

“70 cm.”

“Samme som senga. Vi legger begge deler på golvet, så slipper en av oss å ligge halvveis uttafor.”

Jeg kysser Bobs hals. Nakkehårene hans reiser seg mot nesa mi.

“Døh, jeg trur ikke jeg er helt klar for…”

“ _Helt_ greit. Jeg jugde om det med en runkekompis også. Det nærmeste jeg har kommet er pisse lengst-konkurranse når jeg var sju år.”

“Du er’kke sann.”

“Men jeg har tenkt mye på det. Og på deg.”  
  
  
Vi kler raskt av oss. Jeg tør ikke kikke ordentlig på Bobs kropp, rett og slett fordi jeg har så vanvittig lyst. Bob legger seg ned og slenger ut en arm.

“Kom her.”

Det er godt å endelig ligge inntil ham. Jeg slapper av på en måte jeg aldri kan huske å ha gjort før, på tross av spenningen. Vi har ereksjon begge to, men jeg har lovet å ikke presse ham og det avvæpner hele situasjonen. Det ender med at jeg sovner ganske raskt, selv om jeg hadde tenkt å ligge og nyte dette så lenge som mulig.

Jeg våkner først neste dag. Det er tidlig og grått morralys siver inn mellom gardinene. Jeg ignorerer den støvete smaken i munnen og konsentrerer meg om låret til Bob som presser mot morrabrødet mitt. Jeg strekker en hånd forsiktig mot skrittet hans. Kuken hans er akkurat så silkemyk og hard som jeg har forestilt meg. Sakte lukker jeg hånden om den og prøver et forsiktig runk. Han reagerer ikke. Jeg prøver et par til og pusten hans forandrer seg. Jeg fortsetter, forsiktig, forsiktig, og det kommer et par dråper forsats. Jeg smører dem utover kukhodet med tommelen. Plutselig holder han håndleddet mitt i et jerngrep.

“Du!” Han stirrer meg inn i øynene. Jeg slipper staken hans og han slipper armen min, bare for å legge hånda bak nakken min og dra meg inn i et intenst kyss. Han lukter sove-ånde og skjeggstubben rasper meg på haka. Jeg har aldri kjent noe så deilig.

Etter vi har trillet av madrassen et par ganger kan han konstatere:

“Bildet var ikke av deg.”

“Nei. Er du skuffa?”

“Nei. Heller letta.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 22.11.2010.


End file.
